Street Love
by Utsaah
Summary: Merlin is a street hooker and comes across Arthur when he asks Merlin for directions. Love starts to bloom. Entirely based on the movie 'Pretty Woman'.


**Entirely based on the movie Pretty Woman. Will have lots of simular scenes/lines like the movie. But sometimes also little twists.**

**Warning: minor language, sex for money references, man on man, slash... and everything else that fit the category.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Pretty Woman.**

* * *

"Tell me! What did you bought with the money that was meant for rent?" Merlin stood across from Gwaine, staring down at the man with luscious brown wavy hair in the lounge chair. Merlin's features were scrunched and deep lines of his frown were showing.

Gwaine stood up and staggered over to Merlin, tipsy and close to being drunk and probably -going by the look of his eyes- intoxicated with some kind of drugs. Gwaine threw an arm around his best friend's shoulders to keep his balance.

"Merlin mate, Valiant had some great stuff. I just had to have it and _you_ have _got _to try some too."

"Gwaine! That was our _rent_ money. We can't afford to spend it to nonsense like this." Merlin's frown deepened and his hands were clenching at his side, trying to hold in the urge to punch his friend. He glared at Valiant. "How much does he owes?"

"Only two hundred more." He eyed Merlin seductively, licking his bottom lip in appreciation. "But I think we can arrange something."

"Ugh." Merlin exclaimed his disgust, taking hold of his friend's arm and dragging him down the stairs of the hot night club, filled with smelly and sweaty 'customers'. He couldn't stand the place, it was horrible, but that was his life now. And life was a bitch. He just needed enough money to get out of this hell hole and pursuit… well anything. Anything better than selling his body for money, and living from hook-up to hook-up. _He _felt disgusted about himself, but he was desperate to get some money.

That's when he met Gwaine, and he told Merlin that it wasn't as bad as it sounded. That the pay was fairly good, and the only thing he needed to do is shag some men. Men were always more generous in payment than the ladies. Even though Merlin himself _is _gay, Gwaine was as straight as they could get, but he would certainly go gay for pay.

Merlin walked out of the hot nightclub with too loud music with Gwaine at his arm and breathed in the fresh air. He certainly loved being outside, it felt so free. Even though reality crushed his dream almost the same second when men were wolf-whistling after him and grabbing his arse. People with common sense in this part of the gay district, were hard to find when it was this late in the evening,

"What do you think. Free of pay for the first time?" The bulky man with a too tight shirt asked Merlin in a hushed tone, trying to sound seductive, but he just sounded like he smoked fifty cigarettes a day.

"No chance." Merlin told the man in a tone that was sending a clear message to leave him alone right now. Fortunally the man was just too drunk to even remember what he just asked and walked merrily away from Merlin, to the other side of the pavement. Merlin sighed, and looked at his friend who apparently started to sober up from the drugs. Well that's a first.

"That stuff does _not_ have a nice aftereffect." Gwaine told Merlin gruffly, taking a seat on one of the bus stop benches. He started to rub his temples and then caught sight of Will, standing just a couple of feet from him, taking a drag of his cigarette. Gwaine jumped off the bench, walking towards Will, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and throwing it on the ground.

"What. The. Hell." Will agitated told Gwaine, looking how the cigarette got trembled by Gwaine's feet.

"This is _our_ corner Will." Gwaine accused Will, pointing to himself and Merlin as he explained. You're at the dark alley, get your fucking ass there and don't stand here."

Will glared and started walking away, mumbling when walking." God, I was just standing here. Will go already."

"Do that and don't come back." Gwaine shouted at the retreating figure.

"That was a bit unnecessary, Gwaine."

"If we don't defend our corner, it will be filled with all kinds of scum in no time."

Merlin rolled his eyes, sitting down at the bench Gwaine occupied earlier. His tight black leather clothes that showed all his muscles were uncomfortable and the strapped boots didn't make him any more at ease. His eyeliner was irritating his eyes and he had to refrain himself from rubbing in them if he didn't want to smear black goo all over his face. It was just everything he could do to attract men to have sex with him. All for the money.

Gwaine took a seat next to Merlin, he was having one of his drunk speech slash weird metaphor moments again. Which he always forgot, the day after. "You know, it won't always be like this for you Emrys. You're smart and good looking, you'll get out of this life soon enough. You're like a flower waiting to be watered."

"Uhm. Thanks…. I guess." Merlin said, scratching his head. He didn't really wanted to be compared to a flower and certainly not something as being watered as his mind immediately began to think back at his clients who 'watered' him with their cum.

Gwaine clapped his back. "You're welcome. I'll always take care of you, you know that. And that advice was only for you… totally free." He winked at Merlin's directions before jumping up from the bench again, dragging Merlin with him. "Come on, let's find a snack. I'm hungry."

"We don't have any money. _Remember._"

Gwaine grunts frustratingly. "We should totally get a pimp. What about Valiant, I saw how he was looking at you."

Merlin waved his arms crossingly in front of him "No. No way. He'll get all the money and we'll do all the work and get nothing. Uh-uh, not gonna happen."

Gwaine agreed. "Of course, you're right. We say who, we say when and we say how much."

Merlin nodded his head. "Now come on. I'm sure we can find at least _something_ to eat that's free."

"I hope so. I'm huuungry." Gwaine wined, resting his head on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin awkwardly patted him on the back, before becoming distracted by a fast car passing them by and stopping just a few meters in front of them. You could hear the gearbox protesting by getting it in the wrong gear.

"Oh my god. Is that a Lotus Esprit 2013 edition?"

"No that's our rent Merls. You should go for it. Don't do it for less than hundred Pounds. You can do it, you look hot tonight. Go for it."

Merlin eyes the car, then turning back to Gwaine. He found himself staring into those brown eyes and couldn't say no to that. "Okay. Fine." Merlin started walking to the white sports car, bending forward at the rolled down window. He saw a blonde man, very handsome man, toying with his gear. "You're looking for a date, sugar?" He said in a sultry voice, licking his bottom lip for extra effect.

"The man didn't paid attention to him. Still trying to get the car into the right gear. The car making protesting sounds at the abuse the man delivered to the car. "No. What I'm looking for is the Waldorf Hilton Hotel. Can you give me directions?"

"I could… for five Pounds."

"What?" The man asked with some incredibility. "You can't do that."

"Now it's ten, and I can do whatever I want. I'm not the one who's lost." Merlin stood straight from his bending position and turned around, leaning against the car with his back so his nice tight and round arse was in full view for the prattish blonde.

The blonde saw he couldn't win this and surrendered. "Fine." He answered agreeing with the dark man's terms. "You win, you got back from twenty?"

Merlin turned around, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat. Grabbing the twenty Pound note out of the blonde's hand and putting it in his leather pants. "For twenty I give you a full London tourist tour."

"Well you don't have to show me Buckingham Palace, I've already came across that one."


End file.
